one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ibuki vs. Scorpion
Introduction Street Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat! Which ninja will come out on top - the hellspawn assassin or the Glade of Ninja's prodigy? Pre Fight ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRZgvcAKu1M Cue music]) The village was on fire when Ibuki returned. An attack - but from who? Geki clan? Secret Society? She couldn't see anyone. She rushed through the flames, headed for the masters' home. She had to find out what was going on, find out who was left- A scream, two buildings over. She changed direction. Someone needed help. Landing in a (miraculously intact) tree, she stared down at the scene before her. A man in yellow and black. A ninja, clearly, but not one from a clan she knew. By his feet lay a blackened, smoking corpse. Too late. "This is the strength of such a respected clan?", the man growled, turning to Ibuki. "Pathetic." She ducked out of the tree, just as a pair of flaming chains shattered the branch she'd been standing on. "...Hmph. We shall see if you are more worthy of my time, child." Fight! She leapt back, flinging a pair of kunai, but Scorpion just slapped them aside without so much as a flinch. Then he rushed forwards, and before she could react he'd buried his fist in her gut, throwing her back into a collapsing hut. Strong. Too strong. She needed to end it quickly or he'd destroy her. He approached the ruined hut, and she moved. Flipping out over his head, she bounced off of the tree and leapt back towards him, aiming to break his neck before he could respond. But the man was fast too, and before she reached him he vanished in a burst of flame. Her eyes widened just before she felt a blow to her back, slamming her down against the ground. A hand grasped the back of her outfit and lifted her. "You are as disappointing as your master, girl. Die in shame." Her eyes snapped open. "We're not finished yet, creep." A moment later she erupted in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Scorpion was left holding her costume, Ibuki having vanished in the confusion. "Smoke bombs? Hmph. Petty tricks won't save you." Dropping the costume, he turned back and forth, searching... he'd seen her. Vanishing in a burst of flame, he reappeared behind her, already moving to kick her head in. Ibuki - now dressed in the school uniform she wore under her regular clothing - managed to duck his attack just in time, and his foot shattered a wall instead. She twisted around behind him while his foot was in the wall, drawing another kunai and stabbing it into his side before jumping back once more, waiting. I just need to wear him down. He can't last forever. Except the man didn't even seem bothered by the knife. Slowly, he pulled it out, turning to regard Ibuki. "You have some skill, girl. But you lack power..." He flung her own kunai back at her. She twisted to avoid it, but by the time she looked back, she saw only the tell-tale flames of the man's teleportation. She leapt forwards, just as a pair of chains tore past her, cutting into her side. "...and experience." he finished, pulling back his chains. He began to stalk towards her. "You've run out of tricks, girl. Die with dignity." Gritting her teeth, Ibuki glared up at the man looming over her. "Still got... one left." Pulling together every last ounce of her remaining energy, she launched herself towards the man, slamming her fist into his gut. "Get ready! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RB8zH1YV2n0 Yoroi... '''Toshi!]" Her hand erupted with a massive burst of ki, tearing violently into the man. He roared in pain, before the attack exploded, throwing him back through a wall. Ibuki dropped to a knee, wounded and exhausted. She'd done it. She'd beaten him, she'd survived, she'd- "Get over here." She cried out in pain as the man's spear tore through her torso. She felt herself being pulled violently back towards the man, who grabbed her by the throat, snarling. Beaten and bloodied, she looked helplessly down at him, trying feebly to prise the fingers from her throat. "You are done, girl. Now [http://i.imgur.com/MZFLaPX.jpg '''burn.] " She did. FATALITY Conclusion This melee's winner is... SCORPION! Category:Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat themed One Minute Melees Category:Ninja vs Ninja themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees